


Heaven's a Place on Earth with You

by TheTotallySaneSlytherin



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camping, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallySaneSlytherin/pseuds/TheTotallySaneSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi met on this clearing, they spend most of their free time on this clearing, and tonight they share it with a few hundred fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's a Place on Earth with You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Ereri Week 2015: Fireflies  
> Dedicated to Miranda, doubtlessly one of the few who understand how mind-blowing (in the literal sense) this was to write.

_I know all about endings. It is beginnings that elude me._

– Marion Zimmer Bradley

 

He wants to stay here forever. He wants to lie on this patch of grass until he _has_ to get up, or until Levi does, and he wants to come back here every night until the day he dies. He wants to die here. He wants to be buried here.

For now they lie on the ground, holding hands side by side, and stare at the stars. The night is clear enough to see the universe, and everything smells fresh and natural, like the cold usually does.

He turns his head to look at Levi. _His_ Levi, stretched on their little bit of paradise. He doesn’t know who found it first, they can never recall exactly when it was that they’d each stumbled upon the clearing. All they know is that one day Eren had come to sit on his favorite rock during Spring to see pollen floating around, and he’d found Levi there, on his rock, watching pollen floating around. Levi says _it_ found _them_. Eren likes to believe in fate.

He rolls over. He likes to stare at Levi, the lines of his jaw, the way his mouth twitches when he know he’s being observed, the silver of his eyes. He rests his chin on Levi’s chest and smiles.

He doesn’t know when they fell in love either. Eren is almost sure it happened on the first day for him. Seeing that man sitting on his special spot, and he wonders why it didn’t make him angrier (he’d expected to feel robbed of that sense of peace, and instead – ). But then again, Levi’d been surrounded by a golden light filtering through the leaves, and oh how he’d wished he’d brought his sketchbook with him. The French call it _Coup de Foudre_. Lightning Strike. It suits the feeling.

Sometimes they come here to watch nature, sometimes to spend time together away from the city. He likes to kiss him here, in this place that feels like they're between worlds. He likes it when Levi kisses him, cradles his cheek and looks him in the eye before he leans in.

Today though, the clearing feels different, as if the worlds it existed between were not the ones it usually does. The air is different, sounds ring softly, Levi feels hotter as he pulls Eren to lie fully on top of him.   
He wraps his legs around Eren's waist and deepens the kiss. Eren slides one of his hands under Levi's right knee, leaves the other one on the ground for balance, and they rock together. He wonders if their first time is going to happen in this clearing too. (It does, two weeks later he brings condoms and lube and it's so intense they hold each other on the grass for a long time afterwards). 

This time they slide together, panting, catching each other's moans with their lips. And it's perfect, perfect and soft and Eren is so in love with this man that he feels like he's _floating_ his way into completion.  
When it's over and they're sweaty and trembling, Eren rolls on his side and stares at his boyfriend. He doesn’t think he'll ever get enough of him. 

They go back to watching the sky. Clouds start to roll overhead, and they know they should be leaving soon, but it’s so comfortable here that the thought of climbing into a car to drive back to the city makes their limbs feel even heavier.

Eren’s the first one to see them. As he gets up and pats the grass off his clothes, he catches a glimpse of a shiny object in the lining of the trees, hovering a few feet off the ground. Then another, and another, and Levi turns to see what he’s watching so intently. They stand there as the lights spread, then surround them until they’re cocooned by a cloud of gold.

It stretches from the trees on one side of the clearing to the trees on the other and illuminates Levi’s face with a warm glow (reflects in his eyes and highlights his cheeks and Eren’s fingers ache for the sketchbook again). They give up on leaving and sleep there that night, curled up together under the clouds in the sky and the clouds of fireflies until the rain awakes them, and they run back to the car to sleep in the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to this while writing, you should check it out, it's my friend's comp:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://prrttyodd.tumblr.com/post/120042603037/prrttyodd-my-finished-comp-ew>  
> 


End file.
